legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldjorn
Eldjorn, also known as "elder castle" in Nordian, or Elder Holme in Die, is an abandoned castle of the Titan race that became the home of Ancieus Uredos and his once highly-powerful army as a form of recuperation from the many years of battle Ancieus himself led. It serves as an instance for adventurers in A Legend's Legacy. The instance was considered (despite only having three boss encounters) to be one of the toughest instances to complete especially on any difficulty, being very hard even on Master. It was before the patch-given instances, one of the most rewarding. It rewards players in both lore and items, as evidence of all of Ancieus' battles are present in statues or memories within the instance. Ancieus himself was revered as one of the most toughest bosses in the original game itself, and even still in the expansions. Attunement The instance itself required any 100 quests to be completed in The World's Sword, specifically the 12 offered by Deronacus near the Bladed Spire. He offered info on Ancieus' past battles, and adventurers had to know the history before finding the mystical enchantment Deronacus had himself, to open Eldjorn to test Ancieus. History Eldjorn was a castle for the giants, built by the Titans themselves who in turn were created by beings such as the Primearch. It served as a military quarter for the giants in the primordial ages, before the First Old One War. Eldjorn was attacked and nearly destroyed by the Old Ones who fought near it, such as Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus. The castle had been abandoned for many, many years before the long term events of the first Maelstrom War, where Ancieus Uredos and his brother, Aegis Uredos utilized it as a barracks and as a haven. However, Aegis went to repair the damage of the Val'nik up in Dragon Babylon, leaving Ancieus and his men in isolation. Ancieus in his many battles sat upon Eldjorn as a kind of throne, being known in primordial ages, as the "king of the world". Nowadays, Ancieus rests from his long, long years of battle, awaiting any who challenge him. One of his retired men, Deronacus, sends adventurers their way. Layout The entirety of Eldjorn is one long hall, as the central stairways leading to upper floors and basements are destroyed, sealed off, or incapable of fix. Players fight Ancieus' guardians and soldiers, as well as two bosses before fighting him himself. Enemies range from humans, dwarves, elves, nordsmen (Arinord and Mjolnord in the next expansion is their revealed name) and several giants. Deronacus takes the adventurers one by one to determine "Ancieus' trial" which puts adventurers in place to see if they are competent enough to defend Outhria. Ancieus himself is hesistant after his reign that the world has lost many heroes and that not enough were made for the future. Resources and Loot See: Eldjorn Loot Bosses and Denizens Notes ... Achievements *The Chosen Ones - Complete the Eldjorn instance, defeating all bosses. **And Or Hath Fury - Defeat Andorhath after he summons a crazy number of soldiers. **And YOU Can Do Better - Complete Phase II of the Protectors of Eldjorn fight two minutes faster than you completed Phase I. **Red Dead Risk - Defeat Ancieus Uredos without anyone being transported to his epic battlefield. **The Ancient One - Defeat Ancieus flawlessly.